Yuki Cross - Stan - Eminem
by The King Of Herons
Summary: When one gains so much depression from the separation only for protection, they begin to drift towards one of the darkest choices one can make. When her tea's gone could and she's wondering why she got out of bed at all? Where are her lovers? Where are the fathers of her children? She knows only that Kaname and Zero are tracking Sara. ONE-SHOT Warning. Very Dark, as is the song.


What A Songfic Should Be.

Stan – EMINEM

WARNING. THIS IS A DARK SONG. IT REFLECTS IN THIS STORY WHICH IS A SLIGHT AU FROM CANON. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE SUICIDE THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ.

Yuki Cross sat at her desk in her old home. She decided to write another letter to Kaname that Takuma could deliver to him. The song Stan by Eminem was playing from her little radio. Her taste in music had changed due to depression. She knew she shouldn't listen to such music, but she was hurting and didn't know what to do. The song made her feel like someone understood, but she would never know… just how much it influenced her. Zero and Kaname were finally working together and hunting down Sara along with Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki and Rima. Takuma and Aido, along with Yagari were the only people around for her. She couldn't even see Sayori. Now she pulled paper from an open drawer, followed by a pen and she began writing.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why… I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clogs up my window, and I can't see at all. Even if I could, it would all be great. Put your picture on my wall. It reminds me, that it's not so bad… not so bad._

**Dear Kaname-onii-sama. **

**I haven't seen you in so long. I hope you write me back soon. I haven't even heard your voice in six months, I'm scared something happen to you. I got a letter from Headmaster… Daddy saying you had come by around five months ago. I know you are looking for sara with Zero to kill her to protect me but… if I'm sad and scared I don't feel safe. Please… come home. Zero too. I can't stand this anymore… I'm sorry I don't know if the baby is yours or Zero's Onii-sama! Please don't stay away! Both of you come home! I wish I knew what to do… I just don't know. I sent a few letter back in the autumn but I guess Takuma forgot to deliver them. **

**I love you both, so please come home… this is Yuki.**

Two months and no word. Yuki hand began to even bite into herself for blood, knowing it wouldn't help her at all. She was so miserable and dreading life. Takuma and Aido took her out to an amusement park just to cheer her up. She was… happy but the thoughts of Kaname and Zero were only temporarily blocked out. She was crying again that same night. Her father, Kaien Cross finally had come by and saw how Yuki had not bathed in months. Her hair was matted down from cutting her skin open to have the pain replace the thoughts of her twins father's. she had found out the one was Kaname's and one was Zero's. But she no longer cared. She wrote her next letter in her own blood. Her depression was drastic. Takuma, Aido and Yagari could no longer approach her due to her powers being out of control. They did bring her tea though, as she began writing another letter.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why… I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clogs up my window, and I can't see at all. Even if I could, it would all be great. I'll put your picture on my wall. It reminds me, that it's not so bad… not so bad._

**Kaname-kun. Zero-kun. I found out that the baby is actually twins. One is a girl and one is a boy and the two have different DNA. Zero… Kaname… one of the belongs to each of you. I was going to name them Juuri and Ichiru. I had a doctor come in again though. I'm so weak. I haven't eaten in four months. I don't know what to do. My mind feels blank and I can barely move. I can't drink blood, I tried. I gag and throw it right back up. Please come home… I need you both. I'm scared I'm dying. I want you two back…! Please forget Sara.**

**Loving you both and waiting for you both to come and return my love. I'll wait… but I don't know how much longer I can. I'm trying to hold on but no one understands…**

**Yuki**

**P.S. I love you… Kaname-kun, Zero-kun**

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why… I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clogs up my window, and I can't see at all. Even if I could, it would all be great. Put your picture on my wall. It reminds me, that it's not so bad… not so bad._

Yuki's condition grew worse near the nine month pregnancy mark. She lay on a bed, dying as she was giving birth prematurely. She didn't think she would make it, but the young fraternal twin girls were born. Shizuka Cross Kiryu Kuran and Juuri Cross Kuran Kiryu. Kaien held her hand and forced her to take his blood since she was so weak. Her fangs would fully change him but he didn't care. He couldn't let his little girl die. The two children she had wouldn't survive without their mother. Luckily, she recovered after the birth, but her depression became even worse than before. She loved her children, but she didn't know how to go on. She wrote a letter. Her last one.

That sadness was… that it was the last letter she sent to the two fathers.

**My name is Yuki Kuran-Kiryu Cross.**

**I am happy to have know my father, Haruka Kuran, my mother, Juuri Kuran, my brother, Kaname Kuran, my brother, Zero Kiryu, my father, Kaien Cross and my two daughters. Shizuka and Juuri Kuran. I am sorry that your mother was too weak to go on. I couldn't bare with the pain of not knowing if my two husbands were even alive. I have had sixteen happy years while my seventeenth was a living hell. I am happy to live these seventeen years, but I cannot last anymore. I'm so tired of being sad. I'll miss you both…**

**Goodbye… Zero, Daddy, Kaname, Juuri, Shizuka, Hanabusa, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, Maria, Yagari. I hope that you get this. I love you and I'll miss you. **

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why… I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clogs up my window, and I can't see at all. Even if I could, it would all be great. I'll put your picture on my wall. It reminds me, that it's not so bad… not so bad._

**_Yuki._**

**_We've finally killed her. We are coming home and are happy to be fathers. What are you so depressed for Yuki? Your last letter scared us and I hope this reaches you in time. Yuki, don't do anything drastic. We sent you a picture of Zero and I finally shaking hands. So be good. We are coming home in two days. _**

**_Hey Yuki. I hope this gets to you in time. I don't want you going into the dark like I was I'm happy you would want to name him Ichiru, but I'd rather my son's mother would wait just a bit longer. I hope our letters reach you in time so you don't do something crazy. – Zero _**

**_Kaname and Zero_**

Zero and Kaname arrived home to find Yuki gone. in Kaien was crying. Takuma and Aido were on the floor, in tears. Yagari even showed emotion as he held a letter to Kaname and Zero. The letter she had sent was not what they read before. This paper in Zero's hands… was a will. Kaname fell to the ground, unstable as Zero threw Bloodyrose at the wall and screamed.

Yuki's courpse was in her bed, a bullet from an Anti-Vampire gun in her skull, with the gun in her hand and babies in her arms crying over their mother.

_An: If you know someone… who is lonely. Someone who is depressed. Help them. Do anything you can as I do not want those reading this to lose friends to depression like I have. Remember that even stranger's need help now and again. Be save my readers. I hope you all understand that depression is a terrible thing to feel. You should try to be the light for those who are depressed. If you are depressed then talk to someone. Talk to me, you mother, father, aunt, uncle, anyone. In this world, many strangers are willing to listen. I am one of them. Don't think suicide is the only way. Please. I don't want a family to feel the regret I did when my old friend past away from Suicide. _


End file.
